supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny: The Theory Animated Tropes/Some Anvils Need to Be Dropped
Tropes * Just because you are progressive or fighting for a good cause like equal rights in terms of race or sexuality doesn’t mean you are a good person at heart, Such as in the case of Mary Jinkers who was an extreme SJW who bullied others and Peter Redmond, who fatally shot a teenager. * The series takes many stabs against both far-right and far-left groups, with Ailin telling Tómas “You are not a republican, You will never be one, Yes, we did bad things like Sing Sing, but.......You bullied a 17-year old to an early grave”, and Michael McNamara calling the KKK “Sheet-headed cunts”, makes sense considering he‘s Irish-American and the KKK hated Irish people, while Arthur shows complete disdain towards groups like Britain First and the EDL and Japanese members like Shuya show a disdain in the Japanese far-right, calling them “Revisionists” and “hypocrites”, even telling his descendants “I don’t want to hear you speak your mind from the same perspective as those hypocrites” and has sympathy towards today-Zanichi Koreans, which is ahead of Shuya’s time during the prejudiced era he grew up in. * Maria Tachimi‘s life, just because you are Christian and want others to follow to the point you bully them and harass them is not acceptable, especially towards children like her. * The series takes many stabs at PETA and animal rights, overzealous animal rights activism isn’t right in any form. * The series also takes stabs at forced gender neutrality and overzealous activism, Japanlover86 said this in a comment: “If you want to make LGBT characters, make your own, don’t slap the label on characters you didn’t make.” * Just because you are anti-war doesn’t mean you are a good person at heart as in the case of Samadi Alizo, who was strongly against the Syrian Civil War, but costed the lives of 9 innocent people and tortured several others. * Liking a villain more than a hero doesn’t mean you are a terrible person, Such as in the case of most of the female TT10 members. * Ri Dae-Jung telling Laura that the American far-right are NOT patriots and even telling her that the white supremacist elements would of hated her and her late mother for being half-Hispanic, even telling her he was told to “go back to Korea you gook” even though he had no home to go back to and telling her if she would like if she was told to go back to Mexico or South America minus Brazil. * BE!Maria Tachimi, who tells Ji kwong Kirochu that it’s perfectly okay to like a series and characters despite the author’s views, telling her “Don’t you let people tell you that it’s transphobic or wrong to read Harry Potter, it’s not, If you ripped someone’s Harry Potter book or anything they have in front of the,, It doesn’t make anyone look like a hero or a revolutionary for transgender rights, it makes them look like a dick, Don’t let anyone, especially J.K. Rowling tell you how a fan should be and never let anyone tell you that you can’t like it anymore” Category:List of Tropes